His singer
by vampx3
Summary: after bella parents got a divorce here life changed , she became a singer and lost her best friend when she moved now when she comes back will any body recongnize her
1. Chapter 1

hi im isabella aka izzy but to my close friends bella

i dont really have any close freinds but if I did they would call me bella

when I was 11 my parents got a divorece and my mom took me with her causing me to lose my best friends

edward cullen and his sister alice aka my pixie

edward loved my voice

it been 5 years since i've seen them when I left edward thought it was my fault he said I chose to move with my mom

which was wrong but Im sure he cant contact me now since I barley pick up phones to talk to peple and my numbers different

I love to sing but these past years have been so ..busy and full of work

not that I dont love sinning with cheering fans

Im very famous i have 5 albums and ive been in a bunch of movies

the only reason I got into singing was because of my mother and now she will not let me give it up

she likes being rich and living in our big mansions

shes my manager and that makes things evan worse she makes me do so many things my shcedual is always full of crap

im only 16 with blond hair that my mom made me dye because she said brown is boring

I get homeschooled by my teacher

she's more like a mom to me than my own mother

I can speak 3 different laungaes french,spanish,and chiness and im really good in the home schooling thing

I always get A's because everything seems easy to me and I like school I wish I could go to a real one

todays my birthday and my moms seem to of forgoten not that I like celebrating birthdays but she could at least say "happy birthday bella"

but no im doing a concert in washington for my birhtday

todays the last concert in my world tour and im so exited

since im letting 3oh 3 open for this concert and we sing a song together im dressing a little craziers than usual (pic on profile)

"izzy its time"my mom said barging in the room wearing here usual jacket matching pants and a white shirt

"can you call me by real my name" I say angry walking out to the stage starstrukk

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]

Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]

Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now

L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

You know that type of sh*t Just don't work on me Whistlin' and tryin' to Flirt with me Don't take it personally 'Cause we were never in love It doesn't really matter Who you say you are Singin' out the window Of your car Find another girl across the Bar 'Cause L-O-V-E is not what this was.

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out now L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce and then I quickly jumped off stage and had so little time to change to sing my songs


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I owned Twilight

Last night was awsome today's my day off everything so I think i'll sleep

13 minutes later

"IZZY" my mom barged in my room slaming the door

"go get ready " she said picking up my sheets

"for what" I said sleepy

"I got you a spot on oprah" ( I dont watch oprah but celeberties go on it)

is she serious "why " hell no im not going

"just get ready "

"no mom im not going what the hell I just got off the tour yesterday and im tired "

i felt like throwing a pillow at her

"isabella out of bed now"

then I got up and ran to the bathroom

"im not going so cancel it"then i slammed the door and locked it

I cant take this any more im so tired of this stupid life and my stupid mother

I wonder how charlie's life has been

all I know is that he was a cop when I left

renee dosent let me call him or let him call me

I wish I could cause he could save me from renee

"isabella open the door right now or I swear to god "

she said bannging on the door I heard her walk away saying "stupid girl " and "I dont need this shit "

well I am in washington and ..I brought my car (pics on profile)

I cant leave yet cause im not going any were with my hair blond some one will notice me so I call the only person who would help me my teacher I tell her to get me hair dye remover (i dont know if

thats real but I think it is)

so I can have brown hair again then the some one knocked on the door rang " " I said running to hug her "bella what do you need this for "she asked curious "lets just say im taking a brake and I

need my hair back"

she handed me the bag and then helped me put the blond remover "bella call me whenever you can cause i'll miss you"we hugged then when I straightend my hair I threw some cloths on and left I

dont know the directions to charlies house so driving there was hard I rememberd how it looked and the whole neighbor hood cause me and edward were neighbors I wonder if he still lives there I

kept driving until I saw a police car and decided to folow it it then parked in front of a house that looked like my old one when I lived here then I saw charlie come out ,so he must live here as he was

getting out I ran to him and screamed "dad" i ran into his arms then he pulled me back and looked confused and sad "you dont remember me " I hoped he did I mean it was only six years "bella is it

really you" I nodded smiling "it's been so long lets go inside " this house looked the same as it did five years ago "so bella how have you been" he said sitting down on the couch so I sat down to "it's

been fun hard and well you no how renee is " I looked at the floor I never really new why they split "yeh I do , so how was your birthday " I cant belive he rememberd "how did you no"

"bella im your father"

"yeh , well I had a concert to do"

"renne's controlling me , and I cant stand any of it any more so im quiting "

"bella but you've worked so hard "

"dad you dont know how it is "

"what did your mother say" I was scared of this "she dosent know me and her just had a fight "

"dad I dont know if you'll say yes but can I please live with you again"

"I just want to have a normal life "

"of corse you can bella I would love it if you did "

"really " i cant belive he said yess oh my god "thanks dad "

"are you going to tell your mother"

"yeah sure sure I'll go to the hotel to pack right now "

"i'll be right back dad" I ran to my car so fast im so happy but my happyness wouldent last because I dont know what to tell my mother I tried to walk in the room slowely so she couldent hear me

"izzy where the hell were you " damit she heard me "mom im leaving " she looked at me and laughed but I dont care so I went to my room and started to pack all of my clothsevan though I dont need

that much I can go shopping again I have a lot of money in my credit card and in my wallet "where do you think your going" "im going to live with charlie " she then grabed my wrist tightly "your not

going any were but your room tommorows a bid day "she was still holding my wrist and they hurt "why dont you cancel them now cause im not going" she let go of my wrist and slapped me I touched

my cheek which was now pink "you ungratful little girl dont you want this "

"get it through your head , im done with you and this stupid izzy "

I grabbed my four suit cases and dragged them outside for a bellhop to bring them down "good bye mother " I slamed the door and ran to my car I cant belive I left my bags were in my car I tiped the

bellhop and took of to charlie's house when I got there I pulled out the suitcases "dad can you help me"

he came out holding a phone "bye"

then he looked up at me "well your mother called "

"do I have to go back"

"no she said you needed a little brake so you are staying " thats weird of her to say we brought the bags in "let me show you your room"

we walked up the stairs still holding the bags it's my old room it looked the same and it had a bathroom "i'll leave you to unpack , bela im so glad your here"

"me to " then he left I walked aroung my room then I saw a picture of edward and me then alice me and edward then I remeberd my room was across from edward and our windows were next to

each other I ran to the window to see his was closed I dont know if he still lives there I closed mine and decided to go ask charlie "dad does edwards family still live next door"

he looked up suprised "yeh they do , but there probaly in school right now "

mabey edward dosent want to see me he looked mad the last time I saw him "bella would you like me to call the school and register you"

"yes does that mean I can go tomorrow"

he nodded and I ran back up the stairs after putting my cloths away I started taking down all the baby stuff I had on the wall I need to redecorate I ran back down the stairs "can I go buy some stuff

for my room"

"yeh there's a couple of store's near hear , so dont take long"

"thanks"

I grabbed my keys and walked out side to see a silver volvo then a bronzed hair godess came out of the drivers seat then in the passengers side a girl with a pixie like hair cut cam out the boy never

looked at me he just walked into the house next to mine as the pixie girl followed him inside she stopped to look at me the boy was inside when she ran to me "bella bella is that you"she hugged me

tight "yes who's this" she was still huggin me "alice hello dont you know me " it's alice I cant belive it "omgaliceisthatreallyyou"I was jumping "yehitis,"

"okay alice breath, lets go into my house and we can talk"

she followed me inside where she said hi to charlie and we went upstairs "bella are you going to live here or is it just a visit"

"no im staying"

"yaaaay we can do stuff together again how have you been bella where were you and why did you move and why didnt you call"

"well alice I moved with my mom and I never called because I didnt think you guys wanted to talkk to me"

"why wouldent we "she said looking confused "werent you mad at me"

"no I wasnt edward was and that was stupid cause it wasnt your fault you had to leave"

"do you think he'll forgive me"

"of corse he still talks about you, come on let's go to my house he's probaly wondering were i disapered to"

"okay "

"charlie can I go to alice's house for a little while "

"sure kiddoh ,nice seeing you again alice"she waved and we went to her house the inside was really nice "lets go to my room"

alice's room was pink and her closet was huge "so when are you starting school"

"tomarow"

"great do you want edward to drive us"

"no it's okay I have a car"

"fine then you drive me and we can go shopping afterschool"

"k" we sat there and talked for hour until we heard a piano playing "alice whos that"

"thats just edward"

"arent you going to say hi to him yet"

"mabey tomarow alice it's getting late I should be going now"

"aww fine I go to your house tomarow so we can go to school"

"bye bella" she said then hugged me "bye alice "

when I got home charlie and me orderd pizza and I took a shower than went to bed


	3. Chapter 3

**I got an edward cullen cut out oh and I dont own twilight **

I was so exited to be starting a real school

I woke up went to the bathroom I took a shower , and I left my hair curly because it is natrually like that

it's warm outside today so I put on a leathery skirt that was kinda short

a white tank top some black heels a small belt and a neckalace that went around my neck and waist (pictureonprofile)

before leaving my room I grabbed a black jacket

charlie wasnt home so I guess he was at work

in the mornings I usualy eat what the cook makes me but I guess I could try some cerel

I heard a knock on the door "bella it's me open up"  
when I opend the door to see alice standing there

"wow bella you look hot'  
I

usualy dress like this ''come on bella were going to be late'' I ran to get my jacket and keys ''alice can you drive I dont know how to get there'

''okay'

'' oh look I brought my favorite singers cd ,can we listen to it please'

then she pulled out my newest album

''yeh sure alice'' alice went through the whole cd while we drived to school '' is that volvo's edwards'' she looked where I was pointing

''yeh he left earlyier than us''

when alice parked the car next to edward every one was starring at us an when I got out the car it was worse they were starring and whispering to each other ''come on bella I have to bring you to

the main office'

then I heard my cellphone ring its renee ''wait a sec alice i'll be right back'  
I walked to the end of my car

''what do you want mom''

''I know your on a stupid little brake but dont you remember your concert in london this weekend'

dam I forgot and I wouldent want to cancle people already bought tickets

''I guess I have to go ''

''yes you do come back to the hotel friday and well leave'

aww why did I have to start school on a thursday

''okay see you then'' I hung up before she said anything else then I walked to alice

''okay lets go '' alice took my hand and she made me run to the office after I got my schedual alice took it from me '

''dangit I have no classes with you'' she stomped her foot like a child then the bell rang ''that's okay i'll see you at lunch then'  
''yeh bye bella''

I started walking down the hallway looking at the number on the doors hoping to find a 182

''HI my name is mike'' I looked up at a babyfaced boy with blue eyes

''hello im bella'

''so what class do you have next'' I gave him my schedual

''I have biolagy right now too , can I walk you there'

''yeah thnaks'' we didnt talk as we walked but when we stoped in a class room and the whole class was there mike went to take his seat and I went up to the teacher and tapped his shoulder

''bella you must be the new student '' he looked down at a paper

''isabella swan'

I just nodded my head then he looked around the room

''oh yes take a seat next to ''

I looked up to see edward looking at me when I got to my seat the teacher started talking about extinct fish

''bella'' edward looked shocked

''yeh '' I looked down at the desk

''I cant belive it's you'' I still didnt look up

''so what brings you back to forks''

''im living with my dad now''when I looked up he was smiling

''that's great did alice know why didnt she tell me you were here''

wow he was talking faster than alice

''I just came yesterday'

''still , any ways what have you been up to these past years'

''I was um'' what do I tell him cause it's going to be a lie

''I was living with my mom in arizona'' well that was partly true

''so what have you been up to , I heard you play the piano"

''yeh I started a year after you moved and I just fell in love with it'

''so you replaced me with a piano'' I said laughing and he started laughing with me

"so how have your parents been''

''good my dad's still a doctor and my mom's a interior designer'

''thats really good for them it's what they wanted to do'

NEXT CLASS

me and edward talked until the bell rang and I only had 1 more period until lunch and it was history

the teacher made me site in the back

''hi im jessica '' a girl with dirty blond hair pulled the chair out next to me and sat next to me

''nice to meet you my names bella''

''cool ,so I saw you talking to ewdard how was it ''

what was she asking

''how was what'

''him talking to you duh! you guys were like talking the whole period'

''I knew edward when we were kid's'' ''why would it be a big deal if edward was talking to me'  
''he's like a total hottie but he keeps to himself and sit's with the same people every day''

''who'' well I know one's alice

''alice cullen , jasper hale her boyfriend, emmet mccarthy, and rosalie hale jasper sister and emmets girlfrined'

''and I asked him out like five times this year'

please let the bell ring right now

''yeah and any ways he just says no thank you or im sorry but I have somehting to do that day''

she was trying to sound like him and it was kinda funny

''so bella do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch''

''I '' yes the bell rang I got up as fast as I could and basicly ran to the cafiteria

and I was stupid to run because

I bumped into something hard and really big and fell to the floor rubbing my head

''bella are you okay'' I heard alice's voice and some laughing

**this chapter's 3 more words than the last one what an improvment**

** please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**im sorry I took so long to update but it's the holidays.......................well it was**

**it sucks that for christmas my mom didnt get me what I wanted so I guess i'll never own twilight**

* * *

''yeh im alright'' ''sorry '' the big thing that I bumped into said as he helped me up

''im emmet'' emmets really big he looks like he's been on steroids

''bella this is jasper my boyfriends , rosalie his sister and emmets girlfriend''

''nice to meet you guys''

alice pulled me to the table they were sitting at and I took the empty seat next to alice

''so bella how has your first day of school been'' jasper asked

''it's been good but I have so much homework from biolagy ''

alice looked at me

''do you have the same biolagy as edward''

''yeh''

''thats great now we can do stuff after school'

''look edwards here''

alice looked over exited then edward pulled the empty chair next to me

''so what are guys talking about ''

''nothing''

''so bella have you heard about that singer named izzy''

rosalie asked

''yeh she has a nice voice''

''me and alice wanted to go to her concert but its in london''

''it would of been fun'' alice said looking at rosalie

''yeh,, so is there any thing to do in this town'' I asked trying to change the subject

''I go to boxing but im not sure you would like to join that'' now I can tell why emmets so big

''me and rose shop a lot so it's kinda like a sport''said alice

''jasper edward and emmet hold our bags most of the time''

before I could say any thing some one tapped my shoulder

''hi my name is tanya your the new student bella right''

''yeh thats me'' she had stawberry blond hair

''me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to join cheerleading ''

''im the captin and I would let you in if you are good'' im a pretty good dancer but I dont really want to join

''thanks for the offer but im going to have to say no''

she looked angry and suprised at the same time

''what ...... no one ever says no ''

she looked back to her table '' do you know how many girls would kill to be a cheerleader''

''then mabey you should go ask them''

she just turned around and walked away

and I could swear I heard her call me a name

''nice job bella '' edward gave me a high five

''yeh you should always say no to tanya ''

jasper said looking at me then rosalie

''why'' I asked confused

''because since your new she wants you to be one of her copycat girls so you wont get more popular than her''rosalie said

''she did it to me''

''and what happend''

''I because she wouldent let me do any thing and I had to were sirtan colors every day''

''how about you alice'

''nope I never really talked to her but she's asked me''

''so do you guys consider your selves popular'' they looked at each other

''no not really'' they said at the same time

''but people think you are'' I asked

they all nodded

the bell rang and every one got up

''see you after school bells''alice said waving and then

every one else said bye but edward was behind me

''bella whats your next class''

''I have P.E next ''

''I dont have P.E now but I can walk you there''

''sure thanks''he led me down a hallway I havent been to before and we stoped at the gym doors

''thanks edward I would of gottten lost if it wasnt for you''

''no problem , bye bella''

then he turned around and walked down the hallway when

I got in the gym I saw mike waving at me to come sit with him

''bella it's great to see you so how has your day been'' this boy is kinda weird

''good'' then the gym teacher gave me a uniform

I got changed we played volleyball and I didnt notice untill the game started that

tanya was there glaring at me when the ball came from the other side tanya looked

furious it was our teams turn to serve but tanya had the ball I dont know if it was that

she sucked or she didnt like me cause the ball went straight to the back of my head causing me to fall

''are you okay came you still play'' the teacher asked me

''can I go and sit down''

she nodded and told me to get dressed then I sat down on the

bleachers holding he back of my head cause it hurt whats tanya's problem she dosent have

to be such an ass just because I said no to her stupid offer to be a

cheerleader and now she's mad over this stupid reason

when the bell rang I just wanted to get home so I rushed to my car were

alice jasper rosalie edward and emmet were all in front of

''nice car bella''emmet said

''bellla we should go to the movies today since it's a school night and we cant do much''

''alice cant we go some other time school is tiering and my head hurts''

''okay how about tommarow'' concert sorry

''im leaving after school to my moms house for the weekend ''

''oh'' she looked sad

''but mabey we can all do something fun monday''

''that be great''

edward got into his car emmet went

to his jeep jasper and rosalie got into this really nice red car

''see you tommarow guys''

we waved each other bye and drove off

**im going to update tommarow mabey but I know i'll update twice this week I hope every one had a great christams and I got to go to sleep cause its 4:32am and im**

**sleepy**

**please reveiw cause if you dont inocent kitties will die all around the world **


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home charlie wasn't here.

So he is probably at work, I would cook for him but I don't really know how , I try to learn .

I went through the cabnets until I found a menu for this pizza place.

I ordered two large cheese pizzas.

When I finished ordering I ran up the stairs to my room to get dressed into some thing comfortable.

I opened the curtains because it was dark and I only had a lamp then I grabbed some grey sweat pants and a blue tank top

I pulled off my cloths and was in my under ware when I heard some one fall

I looked out the window and Edward was getting up I ran to get a blanket so I could cover my self I could feel my cheeks turning red ''sorry sorry sorry I wasn't looking cause I just walked in and''

''No it's okay '' I grabbed my cloths and walked into the bathroom and got dressed I dont really blame him because I opend the curtains.

I walked back into my room and looked to see if Edward was in his but he wasn't .

Then the doorbell rang I grabbed some money and went down stairs.

When I opened the door some kid from school that I don't know the name of handed me the pizzas.

"hey are't you that new student bell''

''yeh'' I handed him the money

''keep the change'' and I closed the door I put the boxes on the table and took some slices out and went to watch tv on the couch

I flipped through the channels until I

saw the movie 'Pride and prejuduce' .I was half way through the movie when charlie came in ''hey kiddo'

''hey dad I orderd pizza '' he went to the kitchen and brought the boxes of pizza sat on the couch then started eating while watching the movie when it finished I got up ''I didnt get it at all'' charlie

said confused ''what''

''the movie '

I just walked up stairs laughing it is ten thirty so I'll just go to sleep I saw edward on his bed reading he didnt notice that I came in the room I turned the light of and drifted of to sleep *

*************NEXT DAY*

When I woke up charlie wasn't home he must leave around 6.

After I took a shower I blow dried my hair then straitened it.

I pick out my outfit quickly (**picturesonprofile)** and ran downstairs grabbed an apple and made my way outside.

''hey bella want to ride with me and Edward today'' Alice was next to Edward car ''yeah sure'

Edward was already in the car I was still a little embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

we drove to school in silence I was in the back and Alice was in the passenger seat.

When we got to school all Edward said was ''see you in class bella''and walked away ''hey Alice don't you have a car cause it's not fair Edward does'

''he got his drivers license first but I got mine last month and my birthday is in two weeks '

''are they getting you a car'' she nodded and started to jump

''yeah my parents are idiots because there's a car in the garage with a blanket and a bow on it'

''so that makes it obvious'' then the bell rang ''see you at lunch'' I just waved

''bella can I walk you to class'' mike came out of no where and grabbed my books

''yes , thank you''

we started walking ''so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tommarow'

''im going away for the weekends with my mom'

''O , no that's okay maybe another time then '' we stopped in front of the classroom ''sure mike'

he gave me my books and I walked to my seat next to edward ''so bella have you changed since the last time you were here'

''no not really '

''do you still like classical music'

''yeh and Clair De lune is still my favorite'' Edward smiled because when we were kids we both loved it

''do you know how to play it''he nodded

''It was the first song that I learned on the piano'

''bella do you still sing '

''no not really'' that's a lie ''well I think your voice was beautiful'

then he got up from his seat and picked up his books

''were you going'' I asked him confused

''the bell rung''

''I didn't notice ''

''come on , i'll walk you to your next class''

when we got to my Spanish class Edward stood at the door

''thanks for walking me I still don't know my way around this school , I'll see you at lunch''

he waved as he walked away

the rest of the day went by fast at lunch Emmet

accidentally threw a piece of cheese in Rosalie hair

and it wouldent come out it was so funny when she was

screaming at Emmet and P.E was okay but I didn't get dressed

then after school edward drove me home and I had an hour to

pack because of my flight I told charlie were I was going and I

called a taxi so I didn't have to take my car


	6. Chapter 6

**(concert outfits on profile)**

**I dont own anything in this chapter run devil runs by ke$ha and so is tik tok**

**Because of you id by kelly klarkson and twilights by stephani myers michael myers sister**

**that chose not to kill but to write books**

* * *

my mother dyed my hair blond at the hotel

then it took us about a day to get to london and todays my concert im

performing in a big stadium

every body rushes me into my dressing room to get dressed

when I fished I ran out on stage the

fans screming and holding posters up with my name is really nice I start with my favorite song

**Run Devil Run**

I always knew you were a bad boy

I used to think that it was cool

You took me down just like a Rob Roy

But now Im coming next to you

Run,Devil,Run Run Devil,Run Run Run Devil Devil Run Run

I never knew about your red horns

I never saw your evil start

You used to be what I would live for

But then you went and slapped my heart

The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar So watch your back cuz imma steal your car

Chorus:  
You better run, run, run, run, run Cause there's gonna be some hell today

You better run, run, run, run, run And that's the only thing I'm gonna say

,hey I wish I know the right from the start that I was dancing with the dark

You better run Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run Run Devil Devil Run Run

Now that your living with a vampires You better get yourself a gun

I'll make ya sing just like a boy's chior I'll string you up to have some fun

Run,Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run Run Devil Devil Run Run

Chorus

Run Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run Run Devil,Devil,Run Run

I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk

You better sail off to the seven seas There's not enough room for you and for me

(once again if you would please,  
"There's not enough room for you and for me")

Chorus

Run Devil,Run Run,Devil Run Run Run Devil Devil Run Run

then I sang just dance and a couple other songs after changing my outfit then the last songs I sang was Tik Tok , and Good bye

and I was in my third outfit then I walked of stage after saying good night to every one

''hurry up we need to get to the hotel ''

renee said pulling me out side when we got to the hotel I took the dye out again

''so how long do you think this is going to be''renee asked as she walked up and down the room

''as long as I want it to be ''  
If I wanted to make it back to forks by sunday I had to leave now

I left the hotle with a hoodie on and renee drove me with her car that

she brought we didnt talk the whole ride when we got there she didt evan help me with my bags

''izzy remember that you going to have to come back, you cant be bella forever''  
and then she drove off the flight back to forks was boring I fell asleep a couple

of times I took a taxi back home and charlie brought my bags inside

''tierd'' charlie asked as he brought the last bag in ''no not really ''

I went up stairs to my room and changed into something more comofertable my room was a little hot so I opend the window

''hey bella''

''hi edward'' his window was already open

''so were did you go''

''I went to Arizona''

I sat down were the window opens and edward came over to sit on his window

''so what did you do this weekend''

''alice made me and jasper hold bags for her at the mall''

''thats nice of you cause I dont think your sister is strong enough to carry all the stuff she buys''

I said laughing which made him laugh

''hows your mom renee''

''shes good ''

''can I ask you something bella'

''yeah sure what is it edward''

''remember when you and your mom moved '

''yes I remember''

''you do know that I wasn't mad at you''

''then whyd you blame me for moving ''

'' I was stupid ,cause it wasn't your fault your parents got divorced '

''it's okay''

''that's good so Bella why did you stop singin''

''I guess I just never had the time'

''I have one of the songs you wrote when you were here''

''what song''  
he got up and went to go look for it

''you named it 'Because of you'''

he handed me the paper with the lyrics

''I cant belive you still have this''

'' I really liked it ''

''hey when did I give this to you''

''you didn't when you left I saw it on the floor in your room so I went and got it'

''oh''

''do you mind singing it for me'

''um I dont know''

''please i'll play the piano while you sing it''

''fine go down stairs to open the door''

''no just come through the window''  
I put one of my legs in his window and when I started moving my other leg I almost fell but Edward helped me in

''see that's why I don't like coming threw there''

he just rolled his eyes and laughed I followed

him to the room were he had his piano

''were is every body '' all the lights were off except for the ones down stairs

''my parents went out and Alice is with jasper Rosalie and emmet''

''why didnt you go with them'' I asked confused

''its like a double date'' im surprised Edward doesn't have a girlfriend he's very handsome

''why don't you have a girlfriend'' he sat down on the piano bench and I sat next to him

''girls here are just not my type''

''so what type of girl do you like''

''smart funny pretty caring what none of the girls here are like''

''so your saying im stupid not funny ugly and careless'' I said lauging a little

''no I didnt mean you''

''okay sing '' he said giving me the paper

I bit my lip , I don't really want to sing in front of Edward

I don't know why but its different then singing in concerts or videos

I feel more nervous around him , I have butterfly's in my stomach

Edward started playing then I began to sing

here goes nothing

**Because of you ..**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

**EDPOV**

Bella looked so peacful singing plus her voice is amazing

I loved Bella evan as a young boy and now that's she back

I just want to take her into my embrace forever................ so she wont leave again

**please reveiw it helps me write more since this is my first story**

**oh and can you guys tell me your favorite songs cause I need some **

**to put in the story**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really couldent upload anything because my computer broke but its getting fixed **

**hope every one had a goood valentines day**

**oh and sorry that this chapters not that long **

* * *

"Im driving as fast as I can Izzy" my mother said aggravated with my complaints

"Well drive faster or i'll be late to school" we had a video shoot for one of my songs and it took a while

"Your hair " dang , I forgot to take the dye off at the hotel

"I'll take it off when I get home" she pulled up to the front of charlie's house and I ran out of the car with out saying goodbye

"hey Bella " charlie says's while walking down the stairs

"hey dad" he grabs an apple off the counter and puts his jacket on

"I'll see you later" when he leaves I run up the stairs It's 6:30 school starts at 7:30 that's an hour to get ready but I still have to get the

blond out of my hair I run to go check if I have the remover

then I heard the downstairs door open , probably just charlie forgetting something I hear footsteps coming upstairs then someone opened my door that's definitely not charlie


	8. Chapter 8

**Havent updated in a while and this chapter might not be that good but I have the next chapter which is better**

* * *

**OH YEAH and I do not own any twilight character there stephanie myers**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing . I'm so glad it was just a dream but it makes me think maybe I should tell my friends they deserve to know, its not like they would tell. Or maybe they would it doesn't matter Ive got to stop thinking about this it's making me nervous.I got up and took a shower then got dressed (pic on profile). Then I headed downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal (coco puffs because there good).

After I was done I went outside and started walking to my car ''Hey Bella come over here" I heard Alice call as she was standing in front of Edwards Volvo ''Hey Alice whats up'' she was happy as always"My birthday party that's what up "oh, her birthday oh my gosh I didn't get here a gift "Oh yeah when is it "Tomorrow night , and me you and Edward are going shopping today to get me some thing to wear to my party" Alice at the mall I definitely want to see that ''Hey guys come on lets go"Edward said as he opened the back seat for me ,Alice was already in the car waiting Edward put a classical music CD in the radio in his car as we drove to school and Alice took it out and put 92.3 were one of my songs were playing ''Edward looked at her with an irritated look on his face ''Alice I like Izzy but don't you get tired of listening to all of her songs over and over again" I started laughing "No I don't and leave it since its almost my birthday and you cant be mean to me" I stopped laughing and tried to change the subject because it would just make me laugh some more " So Edward you ready to go shopping after school" Alice looked at him '' You bet he is and he's going to have so much fun holding all of our bags " Every body started laughing cause it was true Alice brings Edward or Jasper shopping to hold her bags so she can get a lots off things .

We pulled up at the school parking lot and we all got out the car.''See you at lunch Alice ''me and Edward both said as we walked to biology our first class that we had together after the teacher took attendance he started talking about some thing about atoms but I didn't really pay attention '' So what did you get Alice for her birthday" I asked Edward "I didn't get her anything cause I didn't know what to get but im hoping today that I'll see something she likes and i'll get it but I still feel bad that I didn't get her anything" I was surprised but also relieved "and glad I wasn't the only one who didn't get her a girt yet " I didn't get her a gift either "I said to Edward "good then well look for a gift together while Alice does something'' I nodded in agreement. After biology I had a couple other classes with Jessica mike and Angela but she was the only one that didn't keep asking me about Alice's party constantly unlike mike who also asked me to be his date to the party when its obvious that Jessica likes him. For Lunch I grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich an apple and some juice and sat next to Rosalie.

''So Bella what are you wearing to Alice's birthday party '' Rosalie asked as she ate her food ''I'm buying something today'' she nodded and Emmett and Jasper came in with there trays of food but Emmett's tray was full . ''Woah Emmett that's allot of food '' Alice said as she and Edward came in . After a weird but fun lunch Rosalie, Emmett ,and Jasper went to there classes. I dumped my tray and said bye to them when Alice started to grab my hand and drag me out side to the Volvo ''Bella were going to the mall come on'' I was confused but I didn't really care that I skipped my last classes we drove to the mall and parked. ''Alice me and Edward are going to the food court to get milkshakes why don't you start shopping and well call you when were done'' she wasn't really listening '' Okay fine whatever but hurry up '' with that she ran inside.

''So what should we get her '' Edward asked following me inside

**

* * *

**

* * *

oh and what should the get Alice cause I really dont know what to get her

**Review if you want the next chapter faster**

**no but seriously review**

**cause I dont really know if this story is good or okay**

**any ways peace out homies o.O**


	9. hope i helped

**OK. so if your kinda confused about what happend read this s**

**okay so chapter 7 was bella having a dream and then she woke up in chapter 8**

**and she had realised it was just a dream **

if u still dont get it kinda then leave a comment and ill explain

**srry this insnt a chapter but ill be updateing soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont want to waste your time with reading a really long note so I made it short **

* * *

**Im so sorry i know i havent updated this in like forver but i just kinda stopped likking twilight so much i used to be in love with it but im just not anymore**

**This story was poorly written anyways so i dont think anyones gonna miss it . If you want to adopt this story and make it better then just pm me the first person**

**who does gets it and im also going to let someone adopt Hard to catch amnd in the wrong body . IF i dont get any replies by 8/30/11 im going to be deleting all of **

**them . Sooo sORRY : (**


End file.
